Pal Life Episode 3-Love Hurts
''Love Hurts ''is the third episode of the original Pal Life Series. Plot The episode begins with Rose and Mackenzie in the school corridor, and Mackenzie asks Rose what's up, Rose replies "Nothing much, Mackenzie." but due to the her facial expression while saying that, Mackenzie sees that something is up with Rose, and asks her to say so. Rose then admits that she has a crush on a guy named Collin, but she is not very sure if he likes her back. Mackenzie pats Rose on the shoulder and gives her moral support. Rose then feels better. After Mackenzie talks about a classroom with girls who fight, it cuts to a scene all about that. After the cutaway, Rose then finds Collin in a locker room. Collin then hugs Rose, and asks her out on a date. Much to her excitement, Rose tells him she would want to go out with him. Later on, Rose is in her room wearing a frilly gold dress, gold hooped earrings, eyelash extensions, black heels, and red lipstick. She asks her mom if her dress looks okay, her mom says that she looks fine, tells her to have fun on her date, and then cries because Rose is going on a date with Collin, and calls him a scumbag. Rose gets annoyed, because she doesn't think Collin is a scumbag, her mom says she was just joking around. On Rose's way to the restaurant, Mackenzie complements Rose, who thanks her. She then asks if she's off to her date. Rose then slaps her. Mackenzie demands Rose why she did that, Rose apologizes and tells her that she was just cold, and Mackenzie agrees with her and tells her that she was going to get a cup of coffee. Rose and Mackenzie says goodbye to each other, and Mackenzie tells Rose to explain how the date went, and they high-5. When Rose got to the restaurant, she tells Collin that it is nice, Collin agrees with her, and then agrees with himself. Rose then becomes weirded out and looks around the restaurant to see who he was talking too, Collin then asks if something is the matter with Rose. She tells him she just needed to use the bathroom. Collin then tells her she can go ahead, and then he warns her that Tombo went into the female's bathroom. Julianna and Tombo are in the girl's bathroom together. Julianna tells him to get out, but Tombo wants to stay with her. Julianna then threatens to beat him up, then Tombo offers her his number, so then Julianna beats him up. Collin overhears Tombo screaming, which makes him wonder what's going on in there. Rose comes into the bathroom, and asks Julianna if she's alright, Julianna tells her she's fine, and then states that Tombo the pervert isn't. Rose is relieved, but then asks Julianna is she has a minute. Julianna says she does, but is confused about why Rose would ask such a question. Rose then tells her that she is ashamed of the fact that Collin is weird, though Julianna on the other hand thinks being weird is a good thing. Category:Episodes